The Prince and the Hunter
by dreamedreality
Summary: When Dean gets sucked into another world, it's up to Sam and Cas to save him. But the world Deans trapped in, is becoming more and more irresistible and with a new more princely Cas, Dean is unsure he wants to leave. Will the real Cas and Sam be able to rescue him?


**The Prince and the Hunter **

Dean sat alone in the impala, the only sounds other than the gentle pounding of large rain drops, were the inhaling and exhaling of his own breath. Both of his hands gripping tightly around the steering wheel, yet the keys sat in the seat beside him. Each breath rattling in and out of his lungs, his breath coming out ragged and visible in the chilly fall air. Surrounding the car was a small clearing then beyond that a vast forest, the forest empty and damp from the icy rain, which now seemed to be changing to a mushy mix of snow and water.

Dean had made sure to drive away during the night without Sam noticing, leaving Sam alone in the safe house. He knew that Sam would have told him not to go, or at least not go alone, but that's just what Dean needed, some alone time. Or at least that's what Dean had convinced himself he needed. Instead of being alone, Dean was accompanied by his memories, which seemed to rack his head all at once.

The memories and thoughts he had been trying, almost begging himself to forget. Dean released his tight grasp off the steering wheel. Relaxing with a heavy sigh into the leather seat, letting his body go limp and his eyes ease shut. The chilly windows glazed over with condensation, began to get frosty as the outside temperatures dropped.

As Dean fell into a dark and restless slumber, the snow grew thick and colder. Its once soft flutters becoming enraged at something unseen, swirling and twisting flake after flake they came down. The sleek car covered in snow almost turned invisible to the naked eyes, Hidden well in the dark forest.

Dean woke up to hear a strange sound, the sound of clanging which felt like it came from his head. He turned his head side to side, glancing around the vehicle to find where the noise could be coming from. Suddenly the thought struck him, pulling an icy hand up to his face he realized the clanging sound came from his own mouth, the sound of his own teeth gashing and grinding together.

He fumbled around the passenger seat looking for where the keys were, not that he really needed them to start the car, but having them would still be nice. Dean cursed under his breath until his fingers brushed icy metal; snatching the keys he quickly shoved them into the ignition. Dean had no idea how long he had been asleep, the thick snow fall only allowed traces of faint sunlight through.

Giving Dean no way of knowing how long he had been out, in his silent frenzy Dean left his cell phone back with Sam. Dean urged the car to wake up, sighing in relief as the engine roared back to life. Backing the impala slowly out of the icy clearing, once forward he sped up, almost urgent to leave the dreams and feelings behind him, to leave them in the snowy clearing.

Only forty-five minutes later, Dean was back at the bunker, even there the snow was falling. He burst through the doors, still frozen from his chilly night away. Sam already awake sat at the table, seeing Dean he burst upward giving an obvious look of relief.

"Dean! Where the hell have you been? I was worried; you have been gone almost two days!"

Dean, who currently was being embraced in an awkward hug, looked confused.

"That can't be right; I only went out last night."

"No you went out the night before last night, I heard you leave. I'm glad your back Dean, but we still have a lot of work to do."

Dean rolled his eyes, but he knew Sammy was right, they did have a shit load of stuff to look through. Mumbling an apology just loud enough for Sam to catch. Sam gave a small grin, Giving Dean the cue he needed. He left the room and started to his bedroom, immediately starting to dig through his dresser for a change of clothes.

Once out of his room he slipped past Sam who had already opened a huge dusty book, Dean whispered the word nerdas he walked by. As if hearing his name Sam looked up, causing Dean to let out a burst of laughter. Sam raised a eyebrow at his brother, wondering what was so funny. Dean no longer trying to be sneaky, only smirked then went on into another storage room.

This room hadn't yet been touched by either brother, dust and the musty smell of books stung Dean's senses. Books and boxes covered the ground, Dean's nose crinkled at the musty smell. Dean walked to the back of the room switching on a light which took a few seconds to crackle back to life, finally he picked a random box and ripped it open.

An hour later the room which should have gotten a little cleaner, was barely looked through. Instead Dean had gotten distracted by some dangerous weapons he had found in only the third box. Swinging them around, pretending to slay invisible enemies. After a few swings something glowing caught his eyes, dropping the large sword to his side Dean made way to the soft unearthly glow coming from a cardboard box in a spider web filled corner.

Shoving all the boxes and books that blocked his path, then grabbing the box which was even heavier than it appeared. Lugging the glowing box to a empty spot across the room into a small empty space. After he placed it on the floor with a heavy thump, Dean eagerly ripped it open. Immediately after seeing its contents, his eyes grew wide. Backing away a few steps from the still glowing container.

There, glowing beautifully sat a golden chest, what looked like real diamonds and rubies which covered the outside. A smaller chest much more plain and undecorated with a note sticking to the side, stood directly next to the overly beautiful treasure chest. Dean toyed with the lock to the chest bathed in jewels.

After fifteen minutes of cursing and attempted lock picking, Dean turned to the smaller unlocked box. Grabbing the crinkled and yellowing note which had been attached, unfolding the delicately folded piece of paper. Eyes quickly scanned over the paper, the words melting together to make sense. Dean's hazel green eyes scanned over the chest and then to the words written on the paper, Dean then stepped out into the hallway.

Glancing around making sure Sam was still sifting through the mountain of books on the table, then backing up slowly back into the room with the golden treasure chest. Clicking the creaky steel door behind him. Thoughts raced through his head but he didn't really stop to register them, instead he dug a little deeper into the plain box. Inside he pulled out a gorgeous key, obviously a match for the golden chest as it glowed a beautiful gold.

As he moved the key in front of the pretty chest the golden glow of the key turned into darkness, glowing now black as if a warning to the opener. Ignoring the warning Dean shoved the key inside, twisting the key into place. Listening the clicking and grinding of gears, as the box prepared to open, with a sudden gust of chilly wind the box flew wide.

Dean immediately reached inside, the box much deeper in depth than it appeared. His arms only sinking deeper trying to grasp at the contents, finally with a grunt of satisfaction Dean grabbed hold of his prize. Tugging the large item up into the outside world.

Dean eagerly ready to see what the paper had promised, yanked hard. The box had a different idea, granting the prize a good extra hundred pounds of weight. In surprise Dean didn't let go, instead the treasure chest opened even wider. Wide enough to fit a man inside, so down Dean went into the darkness of the box.

It had been almost an hour since Dean had came back, and Sam who could normally hear his older brother goofing of in there, wasn't hearing him anymore. Actually it had been silent for a good twenty minutes, which was more terrifying then the sound of Dean playing with weapons. Sam stood up carefully, so not to knock over his wobbling stacks of books.

* * *

Sam walked into the room calling Deans name, glancing around for evidence of his whereabouts. Running his hand through his hair, he checked around the room about to give up and check elsewhere, then something nagged at him to take on last look. Sam saw something he had missed before, a pretty chest glowing golden and bright.

Once closer to the box Sam immediately got a horrible feeling that something was wrong. Which didn't get any better as he now recognized the treasure box, from a ancient book of entrapments. Seeing the evidence of his brother's struggle and surprise of the box pulling him in. Sam quickly dragged the box out of the room, grabbing his cellphone. He might have to use a lot of favors to get Dean out this time.

* * *

Deans eyelids felt heavy, so did the throbbing in his head. He could hear the rushing of blood in his brain and the unearthly silence of wherever he was. Which only increased the roaring of his mind, too groggy to completely understand what was happening. Dean slowly rose into an awkward standing position, leaning heavily against a wall.

His eyes finally adjusting to the darkness, pupils expanding to catch glimpses of his new surroundings. Assuming the worst, Dean pulled out a knife he had been carrying with him. Using the smooth wall as a guide, Dean carefully took step after step into the oppressing blackness. Feeling the ground underneath told him that wherever he was, could most likely be outside, since the grass underfoot was still damp with glittering dew.

If he was outside of something, why would the wall stretch out this far? This thought pressed his mind until his came upon something, this something illuminated the enclosing darkness. Reminding Dean of some sort of beacon.

Circling over a huge door were hundreds of fireflies, there light glowing beautifully like stars, which made Dean notice that this place had none. Dean looked up at the dark sky, which seemed to be becoming brighter. The sun was rising, which gave Dean the obvious knowledge that is was early morning. Now seeing the wall that he had been following was a actual wall, a massive wall.

When he took a few steps back he could see under dim lighting, that he was on the outskirts of a huge city, a city protected by the very wall. Whatever the city protected itself from, was in the forest he was standing in. Dean slid his knife smoothly away, to figure out what the hell was going on he would have to get in that city.

* * *

Back outside Sam had already made many phone calls to many hunters and other experts. The feedback was either negative, or they had no idea what the box was. Which made Sam frustrated, it had already been 10 hours after His brother had gotten sucked into the box, he had no leads and no books or websites that gave him useful information. He didn't even know for a fact if Dean was even alive or not, this dark thought gave way to another hope filled one. Cas. Cas would be able to help, especially if Dean is the one in trouble!

* * *

Deans fists banged hard against the solid oak doors, the doors towered above him. After pushing and knocking on them over and over he cursed under his breath, realizing that nobody was coming to open them. Dean's senses sharply awakened, as he heard rustling in the deep undergrowth behind him. Twisting around in one liquid motion, knife bearing its deadly edges.

Jumping from a leaf covered tree, came a sickly familiar man. This man made Dean clench his teeth in anger. Crowley. Many thoughts raced in his mind, but the first and strongest one was to kill the guy. But after a minute of observing one another, Dean noticed this was and couldn't be the real Crowley. This Crowley had something very different about him, and Dean couldn't feel any blood lust from him. Instead Dean could even sense some curiosity coming from him.

" Who are you? I definitely would have noticed someone like you in these parts."

Deans mouth fell open a little as he followed Crowley's eyes, that currently were following every contour of his body. Maybe that wasn't just curiosity he was sensing..

" Crowley what are you doing here? Do you know what the hell is going on?"

Crowley's eyes went wide with surprise, eyebrows lifting at the sound of his name falling off the sexy strangers lips.

" You know me? That's a little surprising... You must be from another hold, for me not to know of you. Also that door is not open to just anyone, the King here is very strict in entry. Most must have official business, or are a native to the hold. "

Dean stared blankly at this new Crowley, shocked on how easily this one gave out information. Then confused when he mentioned a king and hold. Was this like one of Charlies role playing games? Except this one seemed pretty real. If there is a king then he would need to talk to him, about him getting out of wherever he was.

" Alright, how do you talk the King?"

" Pfft are you serious? One does not just talk to royalty, even someone with your looks would have a hard time scheduling a meeting!"

Dean raised a questionable eyebrow at the looks comment, but continued to ask the new Crowley another question.

" There's got to be a way inside the city at least.."

Before Dean could finish his sentence Crowley intervened.

" That's something I could help you with pretty boy, but I have conditions. A contract if you will.. You could say helping people inside the hold's walls, is one of many hobbies of mine. The first condition would be putting that knife away."

Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed that the real Crowley and this one did in fact have something in common. Dean reluctant but understanding that this wasn't the real Crowley and the real one was still trapped in the dungeon, slid the knife away.

" Fine, but know if you betray me it won't end well for you."

" Are you sexy on purpose or do you do it naturally?"

* * *

Back in the outside world, the one with the real and Demon Crowley. Sam was calling out to Cas, first he had just prayed for help. But none of that was helping, So he finally used his back up plan.

" Cas if you're out there, Dean's in trouble, I don't even know if he's alive or not and I don't know if I can get him out if this mess this time, so ple-"

Before Sammy could finish his prayer, the sound of wings and a burst of air announced Cas's arrival. Sam even after all the his meetings with Cas, still took a few steps back in surprise. Wondering if this is how Dean felt every time he prayed and his prayer was answered.

" Is it true Sam? What happened to Dean?"

Sams eyes widened slightly, hearing the crackle of worry in Cas's usually monotonous voice.

" Yeah, I have no idea what Dean got into this time. I think your the only one that who can help me Cas."

Cas nodded in agreement, walking past Sam toward the Beautiful treasure chest which currently sat on the table. Sam watched Cas gaze over the chest, Cas reached out and touched the box. Letting his hand graze softly over the smooth golden box, which he somehow immediately knew held Dean inside.

" I can feel Deans presence inside, but the world inside is so vast its hard to find his exact location."

" Wait! What do you mean world!? There's an actually world inside?"

" Yes... Only a few of these treasure boxs have came into existence, it's said that inside is a representation of the users greatest wish. "

Sam sighed, pushing the hair up on his forehead.

" Well how do we get him out of there? Is it dangerous?"

Cas gave Sam his serious look.

" If Dean dies inside he dies in this world as well, the box is very powerful, taking what Dean knows and using its knowledge to keep outsiders away. Most people never return after being trapped, forced to live out the realities the treasure has created. We have to get Dean out before the magic corrupts him completely."

Sam nodded agreeing that they needed his brother out quickly, but as he went to search for books that could hold answers, he swore he heard Cas whisper Deans name softly.

* * *

" Why do I need to wear this Crowley!?"

Dean looked down in disgust at his new leather based outfit, the boots even had straps. He swore revenge on Crowley, even after the smirking man told him it was the latest style.

" We need to fit in, you can stand out all your want once we make it inside but getting checked at the gate you want to look normal as possible."

" How the fuck is this normal!"

" Shhhh Dean darling, were almost to the gate."

Dean cringed at hearing his name, come so sweetly out of one of his arch enemies mouth. But the new Crowley was right, the horse drawn cart carrying them both was slowing to a halt. Dean in a natural response tightened his fingers on his knifes handle, but Crowley noticed and shook his head for Dean to act calm. Dean carefully released his hand and looked out the window. Now that the sun had rose he noticed how beautiful the land was, untouched by modern humans.

Dean looked at the cart door in surprise as it was opened from the outside, there in some sort of guard uniform was a woman. She had tawny brown hair which let loose down to her waist, big violet eyes looked over the cart with scrutiny. When she caught sight of Dean to his confusion, her jaw flew open and she looked him up and down much like Crowley had done before.

Dean looked to Crowley, but the man only smirked and asked her if the cart could continue into the city. She stuttered yes still gazing after Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked again to Crowley for answers.

" Dean your sexiness is rare in these parts, in this part of the hold there's a decline of beautiful men. The only men who go up to your standards is the Prince and he is unattainable, believe me i have tried just to get a look but those fan girls of his always get in my way!"

" Wait there's even a Prince?"

" Well yes most kingdoms have one."

Dean banged his head against the back of the cart, wondering when this nightmare would be over. After another fifteen minutes of bumpy cart ride, Dean had already changed back into his clothes but decided to keep the boots. Dean jumped eagerly out of the cart, ignoring Crowley's yell to wait.

The city really looked like something out of a medieval fairy tale, the cobblestone streets bustled with merchants and laughing children. The sweet smells of bread and fresh cakes whisped through the morning air. Dean even saw a sandwich that resembled a juicy hamburger. Mouthwatering at the smells of foods, he didn't notice the group of people who were staring at the stranger in their town. Crowley walked next to Dean, shooing the group away.

" Dean there's a place that sells those sandwiches, I will buy you one since you seem so hungry."

Dean gave Crowley a look of pure disbelief, still not used to this new and improved version. All that came out in response was a crackled " yeah..." Dean with a delicious sandwich now in hand, made his way for the castle. Waving goodbye to Crowley who was yelling at Dean.

" YOU OWE ME PRETTY BOY!"

" I KNOW CROWLEY I WILL COME BACK, SO SHUT UP!"

Dean couldn't help but smile, this place is actually turning out to not be so bad. While licking the meaty juices of the sandwich off his fingers, Dean failed to notice a expensive carriage go by, pulled by elegant white stallions. Inside the carriage, curious eyes watched the people outside, becoming wide at the sight of a stranger. When the beautiful man looked closer at the stranger, he purred with desire.

" I want him."

His voice coming out in a lustful whisper.

" Prince Cas did you say something?


End file.
